My Thoughts
by FlowersOverBoys
Summary: I would go to hell and back, just to save her. I would battle a fire breathing dragon for her. So believe me, when I say if there's any chance to make sure she's okay, I will take it. KUSAKI  DxR  Angst Oneshot


**This was inspired after watching a bunch of DanxRuno moments. Then I felt like rewriting Dan's feelings during the tenth episode of New Vestroia. I CRIED SO MUCH!**

**WAIT! I just remembered. I hereby announce KUSAKI as one of DR's couple names. **

**… okay, a BIT of an exaggeration. I cried a little. ;)**

**How I miss that couple! And I feel all depressed now… T.T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I didn't know what to think when I heard Runo's voice. Sure, I dreamt of her, but it was so real. "ALRIGHT ALREADY! I'M UP!" She wasn't there. What, was I expecting to wake up and see her again? <em>You're in New Vestroia, Dan. There's no way you can see her.<em>

"_**Runo? I don't think this is safe…" **_What is that girl doing now? Julie, you guys better not be thinking of doing anything that harms Runo.

God, if she hurts herself I don't know what I would do. As Julie and Runo kept talking to each other about lift off, and how she could get hurt, I prayed that she wasn't doing this for me. Then I heard those cursed words.

"_**DON'T BAIL ON ME JULIE! DAN NEEDS MY HELP!" **_NO! I wanted to shout. I don't need your help if it means you're going to be hurt. I don't need to be the cause of your pain. I couldn't do anything, why can I save the world, and not my own girlfriend?

"_**I need to help Dan! PLEASE!" **_

"_**OKAY RUNO!" **_We all heard some button being pushed, then her scream.

Is she okay? Did she make it here? "Am I going crazy guys?"

"_Dan," _I heard her voice again behind me. She looked like a ghost. Not to mention, she wore a new outfit from the last time I saw her. The shock finally got in.

"Huh? Runo!" I heard everyone's gasps as they turned around as well.

"Oh, no way!"

"That's Runo?"

I approached her slowly. "Runo, you never give up, do you?" _You stupid girl. _

"You doofus! Why'd you ditch us?" She ran towards me, and I opened my arms for her. I leaned in, expecting to feel her warmth, only to find she just went right through me.

"Huh?" I looked at my arms. _This cannot be happening. _Voices from Earth started echoing around us again. Doctor Michael was the one talking this time.

"_**Julie, do you remember the coordinates you used?"**_ There was a small pause. _**"No, the transport is incomplete." **_Everyone here gasped a little. Runo looked a bit solemn and my heart broke just a little.

"_**Are you sure? How come Runo disappeared?" **_Julie's voice chimed in.

"_**According to the reading, Runo was transported. But she's trapped, between here and New Vestroia." **_This was like some kind of nightmare. I could see and hear Runo, and not touch or smell her? And now she was trapped between Earth and New Vestroia? No, this isn't really happening. "_**We have to find a way to save her before it's too late. Once the dimensional gate closes completely, I'm afraid she'll be lost between worlds, forever."**_

Forever in this state? I can't handle that. No way. My eyes desperately sought out for hers. The bright blue orbs I once knew, was dull and dim. She smiled weakly at me, and I felt my world crumbling around me.

Was this karma, for all the times I fought with her instead of enjoying our time together? Was this a punishment, because I didn't admit outright that yes, she was my girlfriend and I missed her so _so _much? Was this a cruel joke the world was playing on me, for not telling her I left and just leapt in the portal without looking back?

Was I really expecting Runo, of all people, to just sit back and worry from a distance?

_I'm sorry, for being stupid and making you go to this length. I'm sorry for taking your silent support for granted and not realizing how much I really needed it until now. _Those words were the ones I wanted to say.

God, I'm such a coward! I can't even say everything that should be said and this was the moment that really needed them. My entire being feels off balance without her. I saw her look up at me and sighed softly.

"_Well, at least I got to see you again." _I don't want that. I don't need those words, not from you. You're the last person I ever wanted to hear, saying those kinds of words. It feels like I'm continually being shot in the heart and the pain just gets worse every second.

This you, is not the one that pushes me to always be better. This you, is broken and barely hanging on.

Why did I leave, and take you for granted?

I always prided myself for taking care of my family, friends, bakugan, and I swore not to lose appreciation for them. I always thought the saying; 'You don't know what you got, til it's gone' was for people stupid enough not to put in effort to take care of the things they had.

Looks like I was stupid enough. I didn't realize how much Runo actually meant to me. But now, I can't see a world without her in it. We slowly walked towards each other. I held my hands out and Runo tried to put hers in, but it just went through. She brought her hands to her chest.

She was so close, yet so far. I wanted to hold on to her and make sure she never gets in this kind of situation ever again. But what can I do when I can't even touch her?

No one but me knew how pretty she was when she would let her hair down. No one but me saw how graceful she was, delivering orders around the restaurant. No one but me knew that she loved kids, and whenever I watched her as she volunteered at the daycare, I always picture what it would be like if she was surrounded by blue haired, brown eyed children.

No one knew that I have her picture as my background on my cell. No one knew how jealous I would get when guys approached her. No one, not even me, realized that she was my entire world, until now.

I would go to hell and back, just to save her. I would battle a fire breathing dragon, for her. So believe me, when I say if there's any chance to make sure she's okay, I will take it.

I love your hair, how it shines in the sun. I love your eyes, when they look at me with such adoration. I love your touch, because you can be so gentle and yet so painful too.

And I love you, Runo.

"WE'RE NOT GIVING UP!"

* * *

><p><strong>Now I feel like writing this in another person's POV... Sigh... maybe some other time. :D Please review! <strong>


End file.
